Graduation Day
by elilover2
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are graduating. Slash, because everything I write has to be slash.


**A/N: So, this isn't my best work, but review anyway.**

Austin's POV

Graduation Day. The only day that was depressing and exulting at all once. It marked the beginning of freedom from your parents and enslavement in the real world. It was the day everyone dreamed of, even when it was already gone. They wished they could relive it over and over, though they wouldn't go back for all the world. It was its own oxymoron, too opposite to be anything but what it was: the biggest milestone of them all.

I started the day off with a visit to Sonic Boom. Ally, who'd been constantly on the verge of a nervous breakdown ever since she'd earned the title of Valedictorian, was making some last revisions to her speech. She was leaned against the counter, scribbling furiously on a worn sheet of paper, cheeks a feverish pink. When I greeted her, she barely acknowledged my prescence.

"You ok?" I humored her, knowing full well that she was far from ok. However, I had great faith that she would be perfectly fine when the time came for her speech to be delivered. She slammed down her pencil, eyes darting over the page, and sighed.

"It just doesn't sound right!"

"What do you mean? Let me see." I reached out my hand only to have it slapped sharply.

"No, not until the ceremony!" Ally practically hissed and I pulled my hand back, laughing.

"Sorry, I'm sure it's fine." I reassured and she sighed again, sitting on the counter. After three years of adamantly abhorring this particular activity, Ally was the worst one out of all of us when it came to actually doing it. She picked up her pencil again, tapping it against her leg.

"It's fine, I just don't know what to do. I'm really nervous."

"Ally, you're ALWAYS nervous." I grinned and she smiled at me, rolling her eyes.

"I know that, but this is a BIG DEAL. Like, it's the last thing I'll ever do involving high school...if you don't count reunions. " She doodled on the corner of the paper absentmindedly and I took this as my sign to leave, hugging her quickly and heading to the door.

"You'll do fine!" I called over my shoulder, knowing full well that she would. Ally believed in everyone but herself, and everyone else believed in Ally.

My next visit was to Trish, who wasn't too keen on being seen at the moment. She had been, unsuccessfully, curling her already curly hair. The result was quite...interesting. I spent a few seconds promising her that she looked fine before bolting, barely escaping the house before I burst into laughter. I wasn't too concerned about Trish, she would fix it before the ceremony.

My last visit I spent a longer period of time at. Dez and I, as close as we were, were getting ready for Graduation together at his house. We spent a few hours messing around outside and reminiscing, then spent the last thirty minutes before we left getting ready. When we were dressed, we were bombarded by our parents, who were eager to take as many pictures as humanly possible in the small amount of time it took us to get down the stairs and out to the car.

On the way to the school, I could feel my stomach churning with the realization of just what was about to happen. I was done with high school, done with this town. I was going to go to college, Juliard, and then on to the real world. And, while Dez wouldn't be too far away (only at NYU), we wouldn't be seeing each other all the time now. Sure, I would see Ally, she'd settled on the same school as me, it wouldn't be the same. Dez, as long as I'd known him, was my best friend. I wasn't ready to let him go, not even just a little bit.

"You nervous?" As we stepped out of the car and followed the other graduates to the gymnasium, Dez was quick to pick up on my mood. I nodded, completely unable to speak. Dez nudged me reassuringly as we lined up, moving to get in his spot. As we marched towards the field, I felt my stomach squeezing tighter and tighter. This was the end, but I wasn't ready for the end, and I never would be.

"Moms, dads, teachers, siblings, and especially fellow students." Ally's speech began as I sat in my folding chair, locking eyes with her. She smiled, a nervous smile, and I sent her a thumbs up. She took a breath, gaining a bit more confidence.

"For four years, I've been in this same school, with these same people. For four years, I've learned the same subjects, though the difficulties have changed. For four years, I have watched the clock and watched the calendar, waiting for the minute and for the day that I could get out of here. And now, finally, it's time."

I let her speech fade away as I searched the many faces for Dez. I knew her speech would be amazing, I always did, and I could read it after. I finally caught Dez's eye and he grinned, nodding at Ally. I smiled, sending him a "She's doing well" look. He nodded again, glancing back up at her. I followed suit, noting the way she'd opened up, how she was becoming more and more enthusiastic. Turning back to Dez, I could only grin some more, and allow him to direct his attention back towards the stage. Upon facing the front again, I noticed Trish a few people behind me, hair decently curled.

Once again, I felt my stomach twisting. Once again, I lamented over lost time, and tried desperately not to think about the future. Though I knew things would work out, I wasn't sure how they possibly could, which scared me more than anything.

The ceremony flew by, Ally's speech earning a standing ovation. She curtseyed, just like she'd practiced, and took her seat, smiling broadly. Names were called and people slowly trekked across the stage, shaking hands with the principle and smiling at their parents. My turn came and went, faster than I thought possible. Before I knew it, we were done, and the crowd of students was filled with beaming parents. I fought my way through the people, latching onto Dez's arm and pulling him towards me.

"This is crazy." I looked around and Dez nodded, face lacking its usual shine. He took a seat and I joined him, sitting in silence.

"Can't believe it's actually happening." He mused and I sighed, looking at him. I was frowning, something I sure would send Ally into hysterics. You weren't supposed to frown on Graduation Day. But, it was all I could do. While I was glad to be done with high school, I wasn't ready to give it up. Dez studied the crowd moving around us, not saying anything else, and I sighed again.

"I'm going to miss you."

"We won't be that far away."

"I know." And I did.

"I'll miss you too." Dez said it with a bit of edge, like there was something hidden beneath the sentiment that I wasn't aware of. Glancing at him, I was instantly stopped by a pair of lips pressed to mine. Dez pulled away after a moment, standing up and holding out his hand. I took it, allowing him to yank me to my feet. I was having a hard time comprehending what had just happened, though I was quite glad it had. As we walked towards our parents, I mulled over this latest developement, and what it meant, when Dez spoke again.

"I cna promise you this, as long as we're both alive, I'll find a way to make this work."

This. I wasn't sure what this was, but I felt like this was going to be the best thing to happen me.

Aside from Graduation of course.


End file.
